<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-so-short Staff by UncomfortablyYours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297930">Not-so-short Staff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours'>UncomfortablyYours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Cutesy, Except Nishinoya, He teaches old people wii sports, He's activity aide, I (Author) work in a nursing home, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Nurses &amp; Nursing, Sweet, This is gonna be stupid accurate, Thought of while on shift at 11pm, everyone is a cna, super self indulgent tbh, they work in a nursing home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of meeting on the court, with a volleyball and net, Sugawara, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Asahi between laying everyone down to bed and changing times. They'd briefly recalled one another from their CNA classes, but those required full attention to get a passing grade. So now that they've got a chance to take a seat and relax, do some charting, they can get to know one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not-so-short Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so stupid, but I really just love old people being excited to see these guys. Cause Suga would be so good at taking care of the residents and Kuroo/Bokuto antics would make them so happy :((( &lt;3</p>
<p>     I also just need a subtle way of being frustrated at my job tbh, cause who doesn't want to let off some steam about bad colleagues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a nurse takes great care. Everyone should know that, considering the number of them that work in the world. Everyone can probably think of someone they know that works in the healthcare system. And if they've heard stories, they know that nights are never, ever easy. The full moon just adds to it, be it actually real or just coincidence. (Plot twist, it's always real). </p>
<p>      Something in a person's bones makes them move towards the medical field whether they know anything or not. It's a place that allows lots of learning, and adapting to situations. Sugawara had always felt he was the best at that, since he's dealt with a lot of interesting characters and personalities. Some residents didn't want a shower - he'd convince them that they'd feel better afterward, and he'd use just the right words to get them going without a fight. He worked on the Alzheimer's unit because of it. They'd eventually started remembering him too, which made him feel touched. It was his favorite place to work because they were all misunderstood - they didn't know better a lot of the time, so he couldn't blame them for doing something wrong. He just had to correct it, clean up a mess, and file the proper paperwork if it was serious enough.</p>
<p>     Paperwork that he felt like he might not have to file, as he found himself floated to another floor sometime after supper tonight. He was on the advanced care side of the building, greeted when he stepped off the elevator by someone rolling down the hall with the hoyer lift in hand. The machine gave squeaks from the wheels every time it rolled so far, even with no one in the sling. It was wheeled into the shower room to be plugged in for the moment being, since Suga could hear the ringing of it being low on battery. The evening nurse was chattering quietly on the phone with one of the other facility workers about a leaking pipe above a resident's window while a dietary aide was swiping down the tables with the help of a very tall CNA-</p>
<p>     "I didn't know you got your certification, Asahi!" Suga was ecstatic when he saw the face of a familiar high school friend, one he had played with on the volleyball team. "Looks like I'm over here to help since my spot was filled. Every floor is full too, by the looks." He took a quick gaze at the schedule that was tucked under a book, using a bottle of hand sanitizer as he hadn't washed his hands yet. </p>
<p>   "I'm glad you're here, Kuroo and Bokuto are laying down the doubles and everyone's on their call lights about something. I still haven't had a break and I've been here 8 hours already." Asahi looked exhausted, hair falling from the tight bun that was at the crown of his head. He was usually very well put together, but he was tired. 8 hours means he's been through two meal rushes, and getting up people he helped lay down 3 hours prior. </p>
<p>    "Go, go take a break. I'll pick up the loose ends. Just tell me who I need to get dressed down for bed." He plucked the dish rag from Asahi's hand and started scrubbing some stuck-on food from the table that just didn't want to come up anymore that it already has. The evening shift clipboard was fetched and the pair spent a moment going over who was in bed, who liked to go to bed a certain way, and who Suga had the strength to get in bed alone. Their floor had about 6 more residents than where Koushi usually worked, but it made sense now why they were running all over the place. He was glad that they knew the residents so well though, because it might make things a whole lot easier when the quiet finally came. </p>
<p>   "I'll just be in the break room if you need anything, I brought my own dinner." Azumane clapped Sugawara on the shoulder with a heavy hand, a wave of tired falling over his aching bones. Just the idea of being able to sit down seemed like a dream instead of reality. After that, he shuffled his feet along and unlocked the break room, disappearing behind the heavy door. It wasn't even two seconds later that a call light rang, and Suga could tell that he wouldn't get much time to sit either. He was kind of glad he took his break before coming over here...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The ringing of the call lights seemed to subside some time around 9:30, a sheen of sweat cutting across Koushi's forehead as he gathered up the last of the trash in this little lady's room. She was hard of hearing and she had fallen asleep half way through him wiping her up, so he just turned off some of the lights and lowered the TV's volume. She didn't seem like the type to watch it long either if getting rolled around didn't keep her awake. Expert fingers tied up the small black trash bag as he used his foot to swing the door shut, white sneakers soft thumping on the carpet. He peeled his gloves over the knot he'd made in the bag, holding it carefully as he unlocked the soiled utility. Chucking the bag in the big garbage pail, he let the door swing shut behind him and made his way back up to the dining room. </p>
<p>     Two men (one of which he figured out was Kuroo, since he had to help him roll a resident over) were seated at one of the tables with a deck of cards between them, staring one another down as they played mind-numbing Go Fish. Asahi was seated at another table with Nishinoya, who he would walk over and learn was an activity aide. He was staying late to finish some inservices, the tests with the videos scattered on the table around the two. Deciding which he'd take a gamble on, Suga pulled up a chair on the free side of the table where cards were being thrown, one leg folded on top the other. "Mary fell asleep half way through me getting her to bed, but she's in. Who is left?" An Ace was thrown across the table at Kuroo, who swatted it down with a laugh. Well, laugh wasn't the right word. Cackle was better. </p>
<p>    "We got everyone on that end," Bokuto pointed down one end of the unit, running a hand through his hair. It was dark, with swatches of white painted up into it either with stress or sunlight. "And you and Asahi have been working the other end well. Bob B won't go til around 10 or so, which means we finally have some time to get to rest a bit." He barked at Kuroo for any 7s, which he found himself fishing for. "I haven't seen you before - you don't work over here a lot?" </p>
<p>    Suga blinked - how many days did this guy work a week? Most assumed he had agreed to come in on a day he was typically off. Maybe it was the way he handled the residents. "No, I don't. I usually work over on Mulberry." He leaned his arms on the table and reached, adjusting to make the stacks of cards straighter. Just a thing he did. "Someone picked up specifically over there, so they sent me over here since gossip had caught that you were having a rough night." </p>
<p>     Kuroo rose an eyebrow, but shrugged as he took all the 8s Bokuto had. "I haven't said a word about how hard it's been - maybe it was a non-certified. Since any night can be a hard night. Residents change like the current with the moon." He took a drink from a water bottle sitting on the rail beside the table, placing it back up there with ease. "I'm staying over til 3 tonight, since I got asked to by Natalia." There was a groan from almost everyone, since there was a mutual understanding that Natalia wasn't the best at scheduling. </p>
<p>      "She's so mean to me when I ask to switch my days from every Monday, Wednesday and Friday to Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday some weeks just because I want a break from working the weekend." Koushi grumbled, running a hand through the silvery hair on his head. It was a genetic thing, that took the color out of it. "But I'm just so nice to her, I come in early or stay late every time she asks me if I can. It's not hardly fair." He was dealt into the next game of Go Fish, which Asahi and Noya still didn't join. The two could be heard talking about the questions on the tests, kind of glad he's got all the inservices done. </p>
<p>    "I never pick up for her. I only take shifts when anyone else asks. And boy does it make her mad." Bokuto was grinning big and wide, not looking as tired as everyone else. Maybe it was just his personality, or the way he held himself, but Suga felt like he was woken up by the sun. It was infectious, really. That's probably why so many residents enjoyed talking to him and interacting. He probably reminded a lot of them of their grandkids or something. "It's my own quiet rebellion."</p>
<p>    "When nothing else about you is quiet. Give me your 4s." Kuroo made a grabby motion towards them, Suga giving up one to the dark haired man. Parts of it hung down in Kuroo's eyes, but it didn't seem to be bothering him in the slightest. Lucky. That burn that he through Bokuto's way had the enthusiastic male pouting, huffing as he threw over another 4. It stuck to his face before falling into his hand, silence suddenly falling before they all burst into fits of giggles. "HOW- HOW DARE YOU-" a wheeze trailed off Kuroo's words as he threw the cards from his hand all over Bokuto, sticking his tongue out as he did so. By then, even the night nurse that was there was laughing. Suga could get used to these guys, honestly. </p>
<p>    "I win because I haven't thrown any cards yet." Sugawara smirked, grabbing a packet of crackers from the table supply and shoving one in his mouth. Kuroo and Bokuto looked so offended in such a fun way that he was even more proud of himself. "Now, clean them up. You made the mess." </p>
<p>     "Yes, <em>Mom.</em>" The boys were acting like kids, and there was no getting mad, it was just too funny. But they did pick up the cards and Suga helped until a call light rang from down the hall. Not much time had passed, but it was enough to have strength in his feet. </p>
<p>   "I'll go get it." Koushi walked off towards the room, grabbing gloves from a box as he passed it. A soft knock to the door, he cracked it open to find the person fast asleep and accidentally laying on it. It was touch sensitive so he moved it to another part of the bed (within reach) and pressed it off from the socket in the wall. He tucked the covers up higher around them and made sure their oxygen was in their nose before leaving the door cracked as he headed back to the dining hall. </p>
<p>   "False alarm?" Asahi perked up since Suga had been so quick, taking his phone back when Noya was done writing. He stuffed it in his pocket, not wanting to get in trouble. </p>
<p>    "Yep. Not used to those. Tell me what you two have been doing. We haven't talked since high school." Suga leaned against the wall near Noya, who still sported the few strands of blonde on the front of his head. It was his signature look, even from his second year in high school. "I bet there's a lot to catch up on." </p>
<p>    The 23 and 22 year olds shared a look as if to ask one another where to start, but Noya piped up after not too long. "Well, we dated from when I was 18 til about a year ago," he paused to gauge Suga's reaction, "when Asahi finally popped the question, and asked me to marry him." There were gentle pink blushes on their cheeks, and they held hands over the table. They wore matching silver and gold rings, opal set in the bands. "We got married about six months ago, just with our parents and anyone we still had phone number for from high school. Shoyo and Kageyama, and Tanaka I think were all we could get ahold of." Which meant Tanaka must have missed out on his chances with Kiyoko, by the sounds of it. </p>
<p>    "I wished I could have been there." Suga made a noise of upset, but instead of remaining upset he grabbed a napkin and a pen. "On your anniversary, you better call me and I'll get you something. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." He wrote his number on it, which had changed since his freshmen year of college. He didn't realize he hadn't sent it to one of these two, but things were rough then.  "I'll tell Dai too, so he knows." </p>
<p>   "Dai? You mean Daichi?" Asahi had almost forgotten their loving captain, despite how hard Daichi fought to get Asahi back into volleyball. </p>
<p>   "Yeah, we've been married for three years now." They'd gotten married when the two were twenty, and Suga showed off the gold ring that decorated his finger. It was well fitted with small diamonds and rubies, clearly well thought out when it was bought. "He asked me on my birthday." Bits of red crawled up Suga's nose, turning his cheeks and ears pink as well. "It was really cute, you'll have to bug him about the details." He wrote Daichi's number on the napkin too before putting his pen away and letting the two have them. </p>
<p>    "Are either of you married? Kuroo, Bokuto?" Koushi would invited them to join the conversation, motioning them over. Chairs scooted across hard wood as the two did come to join. </p>
<p>     "I'm engaged, my fiance's name is Akaashi, and he works as a coach for high school volleyball." Bokuto beamed with pride when he spoke of this Akaashi, and Kuroo elbowed him lightly. The two were clearly old friends, and Suga was glad to get to know them a little more. "I see him a lot on the weekends, since I work 4 days a week during evenings and days on weekends. I pick him up after practice and drop him off before I come in most of the time." It was nice to have a convenient schedule and Kou was jealous. He often worked his days around Daichi in hopes the police officer would be able to see him. </p>
<p>    "I just have a boyfriend, but I'm thinking about proposing when he finally releases his new video game. He did all the character designs and story, so it's essentially his." Kuroo leaned back in the chair, lengthy legs crossing one over the other. "We've been dating since high school, but I just haven't found the right time to finally hitch us for life." </p>
<p>   "I think it's good to wait sometimes. It means you've just had all that much more time to love each other in flexible terms. It means you're dedicated, and you'll wait for one another." Suga sounded like he was spouting prophecy, but the words brought comfort to Kuroo's heart by the look that flashed across his eyes. </p>
<p>    "Thanks, Sugawara. And just so you guys know, you're invited to the wedding. I'll let you know when." Kuroo gave a cheeky grin, throwing an arm around Bokuto all lazy. "Kenma needs some friends outside of work, and I think we four couples could go to brunch some time. I don't work Tuesdays, and I know you don't Bokuto." </p>
<p>    Asahi and Noya were checking their calendars and Suga glanced at one on the wall. "I don't work this coming Tuesday, or weekend."</p>
<p>    "I've got Tuesday too, and Asahi works the night shift Monday, so we can meet up around noon Tuesday if that works." Yuu spoke for the two of them, glancing at everyone. Nods were passed around the table and it seemed settled that Tuesday would be when they'd get brunch. Suga was glad to have some friends like that - plus he knew Daichi took a long lunch and he'd be able to make it. He was excited to meet these Kenma and Akaashi fellas too, from how excitable their partners were. </p>
<p>     "Let's start check and change before night shift kills us - and so you won't have to do it by yourself." Asahi gestured to Kuroo, who had mentioned he was staying over tonight til 3. The two who pulled twelves the most, honestly. There was a collective sound of agreement and everyone put the dining room back in order, Suga following Kuroo down one hall as Bokuto and Asahi went the other way. </p>
<p>    "So how long have you been working here?"</p>
<p>    "Oh, just a little over a year and a half..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>